Rulers of the Forest
by ezezhuh
Summary: A bit of change in Warriors. (Novel: Chapter one Chapter two)


**============================================================================= Forest Warriors**

Chapter One

CloudClan One day, tiger Lunar was having a nap under a tree. He was dreaming of a female tiger who had unusually light stripes and dizzy looking green eyes. The green eyes made him feel hypnotized. She gave a tail sign to follow her. Lunar had no idea where she was leading him.

After a lot of walking, they stopped in the middle of a very deep jungle. The female tiger flicked her gaze at Lunar, then at a gigantic bush. Lunar took the signal as look over that bush. So Lunar looked over the bush. What he saw was something He had never seen before. "Why are there so many tigers here?" Lunar wondered out loud. "We're in CloudClan." Responded the tiger. Lunar looked puzzled. 'What in all the tiger's name is CloudClan?' The tiger seem to have read his mind. "CloudClan is where many tigers join in one place, to form a clan." Lunar asked again, "why am I here?" Then suddenly the tiger growled firmly. "This clan is your destiny Lunar." Lunar looked puzzled. But the female tiger went on. Firmly. "You must find the clan." when Lunar was going to yell back, he woke up from his sleep. "Maybe I should." And he set off to the clan.

He sniffed for the scent that he smelled from his dream. 'No... Wait, that's it!' and he followed it.

After a long time of following, and sniffing, he got a break by hitting his head into a tree. Lunar stopped, shook himself, and looked around. The sight was again covered by bushes. So he rose to his paws, and looked what was behind the bush. Amazingly, he saw the exact same thing he saw in his dream! "wow! it's all the same!" he looked to the left. Nothing. He looked back. Nothing. He looked right. Lunar sprang with surprise, with his fur fluffed twice it's normal size. The other tiger who was on the right of him let out a screech. After a couple of heartbeats, Lunar let himself relax. "Hello? who are you?" the tiger froze. It really did. Lunar looked like he had a question mark floating on his head. "Come with me." He said without feeling. Lunar padded after him.

After they were over the bush, he saw hostile glances with suspicious growls all around him. The tiger who was leading still looked the same. A faintly orange pelted long striped tiger growled. "Who is this, Snow?" but the tiger was frozen to the spot. He looked like he wasn't even blinking. Lunar felt a shiver down his spine. When the tiger who seemed to be Snow did not answer, the tiger asked Lunar. "Who are you?" Lunar gulped. Snow slowly, silently slipped away. Now there was nobody to defend him but himself. He took a deep breath, and tried his best to show courage. "I, am Lunar and I want to join your clan." And hold his breath. 'What would she say?' the tiger who asked him who he was closed her eyes as if she was thinking. After some time that seemed like forever, the female tiger went up to Lunar and asked firmly, "Lunar, do you really want to come in?" Lunar thought thoughtfully. "Yes." then, the tiger leaped on a very high rock. The tiger rose up on her paws, which made Lunar flinch. Then roared loud enough for everyone in the crowd to hear. "Members of CloudClan, Lunar wishes to be known as a member of this clan. So I Sunset, will member him as our clan." The crowd of warriors and apprentices gasped in surprise. They whispered into each other's ears. Somebody yowled with protest. "He's not born here!" then the tiger beside the tiger who yowled growled softly, "well, I'm not born here ether, and I'm a warrior, also your friend. Does that mean you hate me too?" the tiger just snorted. "Lunar, from this day on, you will be welcomed as our apprentice. We welcome you as a full member of CloudClan." The crowd was silent in disbelief for a while. But then, somebody called out his name. "Lunar!" then after a moment, the crowd cheered out his name. "Lunar! Lunar! Lunar!" and went on. 'Wow' he thought. When the cheering died down, Sunset nudged Lunar. "Come on Lunar, join in with the others. I will be in my den if you need me." And she half padded, half leaped away down the rock. So he had no choice but go. He jumped into the crowd, and smacked into another tiger. After a moment, they both got to their paws and shook dust from their pelts. Then the tiger introduced himself before Lunar could have a chance to say sorry. "Hello, Lunar, I'm Viper. I'm an apprentice, like you. And Snow over there by the tree stump, is my mentor. They train apprentices like us, into warriors." Lunar looked at the strong looking warrior. "Interesting." said Lunar, not keeping his eyes off Snow. Viper purred. "You must be quite confused of this whole new place. How about I show you around." "I'd like that." "Then let's go!" and they padded off.

As they padded around, another pale-than-usual tiger caught Lunar's eye. He looked at her like he was in a trance. "Viper, who's that?" "oh, her? she's Emerald. An apprentice like us. And beside her, that's Smoke. Hey, Emerald! Smoke!" Lunar tried not to flinch when Emerald looked at Lunar with her sharp looking eyes. At first he thought she was annoyed for disturbing her, but when she saw the newcomer Lunar, her gaze softened up. "Hi Viper. Hello Lunar," Lunar purred back. "Hello Emerald." Smoke didn't look so amused. He just snorted. Emerald nudged Smoke a little. "Come on Smoke, show a little respect for a newcomer, you would never like getting treated like that. Would you?" but that was no help at all.

After a long time with nudging and chatting, Smoke finally spoke, "okay, okay, don't nudge me until I get hole in my back." He gave his chest a few hasty licks, then followed Viper and Emerald on Lunar's camp tour. First, Emerald showed Lunar where he's going to sleep. "This is the apprentice's den." then Lunar followed the others into the den. "Wow, this place is neat." Admired Lunar. "Isn't it? apprentices like us sleep here." sighed Viper. Then Smoke yawned a gigantic yawn. "I'm tired, let's do the tour tomorrow." And curled up in a mossy nest. "I'm tired too." And Emerald curled up in a nest too. Viper yawned. "Come on Lunar, you can sleep next to me." Lunar felt sleepy. As Lunar curled up beside Viper, he thought about himself. 'I wonder if I like it here. I wonder if...' before he could end his thoughts, drifted off to sleep.

He dreamed of the same tiger who made him come to the clans. "Why did you come again? I thought it was over?" Lunar asked. The tiger growled, "I have come to warn you." "Warn what?" the tiger's meow grew into a roaring growl. "There is a danger in CloudClan. He is planning to take over the clan, and the other clans as well." "So who is it?!" the figure started to fade. "Wait! don't leave me!" Lunar pleaded. She yowled. "Danger in the clan!" and disappeared. As he jolted awake. Her voice rang in his ears. Viper was awake too, "you were mewing in your sleep." complained Viper. Stretching himself. "Sorry." Yawned Lunar. He suddenly felt silly thinking that he said the words in his dreams out loud. "That's okay. Hey, since you don't have a mentor, why don't you come training with me and Snow?" "okay. if Snow will have me." "He should! Come on! let's go to the training clearing! just follow me!" then Lunar and Viper dashed out the apprentice's den entrance.

"Okay Viper, let's try that move again. You too, Lunar." Sighed Snow. "Can't we have a little break?" stammered Viper. Lunar's eyes went blank with frustration. 'Why does clan life have to be so complicated? well, it's better than dozing around, and doing nothing but stupid, same things.' Snow's meowing jolted him out of his thoughts. "Okay, you can have some rest. But we're doing this tomorrow a few times." He sounded tired. "Okay Snow." Yawned Lunar. "Lunar, you should rest a bit." Snow said. "Yes!" Viper celebrated quietly. And yawned. "Viper, you should go to bed too." Lunar said in Snow's tone. Viper giggled.

Finally they reached the den. They curled up in a nest. "Good night. Lunar. Viper was fast asleep. The moment Viper fell asleep, Smoke and Emerald woke up. "Excuse me, your friend is too noisy, can't you do something about it?" complained Smoke. When Lunar glanced at Viper, he was snoring. Really loud. Lunar shook his head. Emerald said nothing. So Lunar decided to sleep on the other side of Viper's nest. Between Emerald and a complaining Smoke.

In his dream, he was going to catch a giant pigeon. When something hit him on the head. Which made him stagger sideways, and fell to the ground with a loud thump. So the giant pigeon flew away. Lunar yowled in frustration. Viper had prodded him and ruined his dream. But Lunar stayed silent. "Are we going training today? like the day before?" said Lunar half in his sleep. "No, we're going hunting today!" said Viper bouncing up and down. "Hurray! hunting!" 'now I finally get to do something useful to my clan!' Lunar thought hopefully. "Come on Lunar! Snow won't be pleased if you're late! also, the prey won't be waiting for us!" Viper yowled out as he dashed out of the den. "Hey wait for me! hey Viper, wait for me!"

They were both panting when they reached the training clearing. "This is the meeting place right?" puffed Lunar. "Yep, this is the place." Puffed Viper. "I wonder where Snow went." Added Viper as tried to catch his breath. "Yeah." agreed Lunar. "I wish Snow came here right now." Wished Lunar. "Oh Lunar, wishes don't come true." Purred Viper. Then Snow skidded to a halt in front of them, spraying the two apprentices with dust and dirt. "Maybe they do." Said Viper, spitting out dirt. "Sorry I'm late, I had a message from Sunset." "What is it?!" they both yowled so hard, they almost knocked Snow off his paws. "She said Jag is going to be Lunar's mentor! amazing huh?" said Snow. "Lunar! Jag is the clan deputy!" Lunar bounced around. Snow purred. "Now, now, let's go hunt. Bring what you catch here. I hope we find something! good luck by StarClan!" and padded deep into the woods. "Let's go Lunar!" "let's go!" and ran on.

And that time at RainClan, Eagle was having a really nice nap when the evening patrol arrived as he woke up. It was the deputy, Crow who spoke. "Excuse me for interrupting Eagle." Crow said politely in a calm tone. "No, I was just waking up. How was patrol?" Eagle asked with curiously. He was always desperate to know what was happening outside RainClan. Almost always, RainClan was peaceful. But today was different. This time it was not very peaceful. Because Crow said, "Eagle, we found a trace of..." Then his voice trailed off. So the apprentice beside him, Clover had to whisper the words for him. "CloudClan, Eagle." Finished Crow as he dipped his head. Eagle fluffed up. "How many?" "about one or two." Crow answered. Eagle thought for a moment. "Crow, send a patrol to CloudClan. We must attack for the situation." "Yes Eagle." Said Crow doubtfully. Crow said to himself. "I should have told him one was Darknss's scent..."

"Come on Lunar, you can do it!..." Encouraged Viper. Then all of the sudden, somebody leaped at Lunar! it was Emerald. Then she noticed who she was attacking, then let go. "Sorry Lunar. I thought it was RainClan." "That's okay, but what's a RainClan?" asked Lunar "RainClan is just another clan in the forest and also our enemy clan. Simple." explained Viper. "And what's StarClan?" asked Lunar again. "Just a clan in the sky." Purred Emerald. "But now I have to find something else to catch." sighed Lunar "don't worry, we're hunting with you. So there's extra prey. Our mentors will surely be pleased." Said Emerald with a soothing purr. "Besides, I'm a good hunter." Added Emerald. "You are?" asked Viper. Emerald shot Viper a sharp glance. After a few heartbeats, Viper cleared his throat. "Of course Lunar, we're going to help you." Just then, a parrot fluttered by Emerald's ear. Emerald never missed her prey. In an instant, Emerald pounced up, and caught the fluttering parrot in her claws. It tried to struggle free. So she finished it with the deathblow. "Wow!" said Viper and Lunar. "It's simple." Purred Emerald as she sniffed for more prey. Then Viper shot up and scented the air. "Hey you guys, do you smell that?" asked Viper franticly. "Yes!" said Lunar his eyes wide. "It's... it's..." "RainClan!" the two professional apprentices yowled. "It smells like the whole clan came!" yowled Viper even louder. "It's a raiding party!" hissed Lunar. "We have to warn the clan, right now!" yowled Emerald. "Sorry to say this Lunar, but we're the experts, and you're not, so it might be dangerous. You go and warn the clan." Added Emerald "but," started Lunar. But he got no further. He raced straight to CloudClan.

At last Lunar reached the CloudClan, he screeched, "I have I need to tell Sunset something right now!" after a few heartbeats, Sunset dashed out from her den. "What's the matter, Lunar?" "I think the whole of RainClan is raiding on us!" hissed Lunar. "What?!" Sunset roared in disbelief. And they already started to hear the sounds of a battle. "Come on CloudClan!" yowled Sunset. "Lead the way Lunar!" it was his second day, and he got to lead the clan into a battle. 'Cool.' thought Lunar. "Emerald and Viper are fighting, we have to hurry!" and speeded up. He heard Viper and Emerald's howls of help, but they were faint, faint in the sound of battle. CloudClan cannoned into the mix of fur which was all RainClan. But another scent was mixed into it. Somebody snarled. "SnowClan!" Lunar snarled too. One clan is enough, but two? Lunar got all the energy he needed from anger. When a RainClan tiger leaped on him, Lunar turned to face the tiger, and slashed his claws at her easily showing belly when she tried to leap onto Lunar's shoulders. 'Nice pounce anyway.' Even if she was an enemy, her clan had some nice battle moves. She turned tail and wailed into the battle away from Lunar. Lunar looked around to find Viper and Emerald, fighting side by side. When Lunar found them, he joined them. It felt much easy when there were some friends to fight together by his side. Then, Lunar saw a tiger with jagged stripes, raked his claws down another giant RainClan tiger. The tiger screeched in pain, and hissed in anger and roared in furry. So he let him go. The tiger shook himself and yowled, "retreat!" and all the RainClan tigers ripped themselves free, dashed after the tiger all screeching and howling in defeat. 'at least there's only one clan to fight. that's a good sign.' thought Lunar peacefully. Viper's hiss zipped him right out of his thoughts. "There's Pond! if we attack him the battle ends! let's go!" they raced over to the silvery tiger. Viper and Lunar held Pond up long enough to give Emerald a chance to slide under her belly. Emerald slashed her claws at Pond's soft, fluffy belly. that made her yell a gigantic screech. She was so loud, they had release Pond from their grips. Pond roared, "retreat!" but she was so painful, it took all the energy from Pond. So the other tigers almost heard it as a mewling of a cub. But SnowClan still heard their leader's command, and they all ran away, tails between their legs. Sunset said to the jagged striped tiger, "Jag, send extra patrols." Jag dipped his head. "Yes Sunset." and dashed off to CloudClan. Emerald padded up to Viper and Lunar. "We were amazing!" purred Emerald. "are you kidding? we were awesome!" said Viper as he tried to balance on his back paws. "Hey Lunar, smooth moves for a first battle. you were amazing there. I couldn't have done any better." Added Viper. "you guys were great too." Purred Lunar. The warm spring sun sprinkled down on them.

The next day, daylight seeped into CloudClan. Birds chirped. And Lunar woke up. He had a nice dream about a mountain of prey. And luckly, he woke up after he ate all the prey. he padded out, stretching and cleaning up his ruffled up fur from his sleep. Then Jag came up and licked Lunar's sleep ruffled back with soothing licks. Lunar turned around to see Jag. "Hi Jag. I heard you're my new mentor." Said Lunar with a yawn. "Yes, but I think you need some more battle lessons. come on, I told Snow we would practice together. you were great out there, fighting a leader like that." Lunar purred in respond. he never got this many complements from a warrior like this. "Well what are we waiting for? let's go! race you to the training clearing!" and Lunar dashed off, with Jag after him.

"There you are! I thought you forgot!" yowled Viper when Lunar and Jag arrived. "Yes, we're happy we came too." As he smelled around for intruders. "All right, let's get practising!" and they carried on. "No Viper, how many times do I have to say this! keep your haunches down when you get ready and keep them up when you start to jump, got it?" Snow scolded Viper. "I'm trying! they won't keep down!" complained Viper. "Here, try this." Said Jag as he pushed down Viper's haunches with his paws. "That's better!" said Snow. "Now Viper, try the leap on Lunar. Just pretend he's a mouse." Said Jag. "Hey!" growled Lunar. Viper leaped at Lunar. Lunar turned to face him. Soon they were locked in a fight. Their mentors kept giving hints to their apprentices. Finally Lunar sprang up, and landed on Viper, pushing him down and finishing the fight. "Nice work Lunar. You too Viper. Maybe I gave Lunar too much advice." Purred Jag. "That's okay, I would have made that kind of mistake. Nice pounce Lunar!" "thanks Viper. Nice kick too." Praised Lunar. "Can you teach me?" "sure. Then you have to teach me how to pounce." "Okay!" "looks like our apprentices are mentors of themselves." Purred Jag. "Now we're going hunting. If you need any help, just give us a yowl or something." said Snow. "Okay Snow." said Viper. "We will, Jag." Promised Lunar. "Bye." He added. As their mentors padded away into the forest.

"Okay Viper, show me that move again so I can copy you." Said Lunar. "No Lunar, you're doing it right. It just feels wrong to you. So you're the one who has to show the move again." Lunar purred in amusement. "Okay, your problem is that your haunches are too high up that your back legs can't get more energy. Here, try it like this." Said Lunar as he nosed Viper's haunches down. Viper tried to leap onto Lunar's shoulders. But Lunar was faster. He moved a little to avoid Viper's pounce. Amazingly, there was a very fat pigeon where Viper has landed. Viper flattened it to death. Lunar gave a little bounce. "Awesome! Viper's successful pounce and prey for the clan!" Viper gave a little bounce too. "Yes! our mentors will surely be pleased!" and raced back to CloudClan.

"Jag!" "Snow!" yowled Viper and Lunar as they reached the clan entrance with their prey. They have caught three mice, a pigeon, and two squirrels, and last of all, a rabbit. "Wow! what a load of prey!" praised Snow. "You cubs really outdone yourselves!" praised Jag, his mouth watering. "Actually, when we were battle practicing, we were so quiet sometimes, the prey came to us as we were invisible!" explained Viper. "What a move." Joked Jag. Snow purred. "how about we show Lunar the other warriors?" "what a good idea! follow us Lunar!"

Emerald padded by. "Hey, what are you doing?" she said as Lunar, Viper, Snow and Jag went by. "we're doing a warrior tour for Lunar." Explained Viper. "can I come? I wanted to see the warriors up close! I can hardly remember their names now!" bounced Emerald. "Of course, I don't see why not. call Swift." Said Snow as he went to call Swift. "who's Swift?" asked Lunar. "He's Emerald's mentor. An awesome, talented warrior as Jag!" exclaimed Viper smally. The tips of Snow's ears twitched. Snow licked his paw as Swift padded up and he climbed up a high tree stump. "What's up? oh right, I'm up!" joked Swift. "Come on Swift, meet you at the warriors den!" as he dashed off. "see ya!" yowled Swift.

"Why, hello. What brings the apprentices here?" a dusty colored tiger said. "Well, Lunar here is having a warrior tour here. Why don't you introduce yourself?" said Jag with a nudge on Lunar. "The name's Ash, anyone hungry?" "I am!" said a tired Swift. Ash tossed the mouse to Swift. "Uh, well, while he has his snack, how about I introduce you to my friends." Said Ash as he went into the warriors den. "well, well, well, who do we have here?" a strong voice said. Ash explained the whole tour thing. "I'm Flame. Hey," he examined Lunar "you look just like me. Amazing." Purred Flame. Lunar looked at himself, he looked at Flame. "Maybe we do look alike." Said Lunar half to himself. "what's all the commotion?" "who, what the same?" two voices came from deeper in the den. "Then come out and see for yourselves." Called Snow. "oh boy!" bounced Emerald. two tigers came out. One with a grayish pelt, the other with a flame-like orange pelt. Also a bit like Flame. "an apprentice visit! how nice! I'm Pigeon, and this is Blaze. what brings you here?" asked Pigeon. "We're doing a warrior tour!" yowled Viper as he squeezed out between Emerald and Swift who just came here. "Ah, my favorite apprentice, come here, Viper." purred Pigeon. Viper padded up to Pigeon, who was also purring. she licked Viper's ears. Blaze gave a scanning look at Lunar, and went over to him. "Lunar, what in the world did you do to your fur? you look like you went in the bramble thicket backwards!" scolded Blaze as she licked Lunar all over. Lunar flattened his ears. He heard Sunset calling, "Jag! did you send the patrols?" Jag flinched. "Sorry, I have to go, have a nice tour!" yowled Jag as he ran out the den entrance. "it must be a tiring life to be deputy." Sighed Snow. "You can say that again." Said Swift as he looked at Pigeon and Blaze. They made a bit of time for nodding in agreement, and went back to licking the two apprentices. Blaze was the first to finish the licking race. "There you go, just don't go in a bramble thicket backwards." Said Blaze as she prodded Lunar's head with her paw. "I will." Said Lunar as he shook himself. and padded off to Emerald. Who had been watching with wide eyes. "Don't worry, you'll get a chance." Soothed Lunar. "In that case, I'll do it." and bended over the lick Emerald. Emerald seemed dazed by Swift's soothing licks. Then Emerald heard Jag's call and jolted awake. "Pigeon! Ash! Lunar! let's go on border patrol, then go hunting!" "let's go!" yowled Ash as he dashed off.

That time at LightingClan. They were suffering from wounds. The Clan doctor, Shell was getting help from Scar and Bumble. "Scar, go check on Poppy, Bumble, you go get some herbs for Dust. And Scar, please call Leaf for more help. This is terrible!" growled Shell. "I know!" said Bumble, his voice muffled with herbs. "I can't believe SnowClan and RainClan just went straight to truce!" "I know!" growled Bumble, still some herbs in his mouth. "Drat! we're out of cobwebs!" spat Shell. "I got Leaf!" shouted Scar. "Good." "We need all the help we can get. Leaf, find some cobwebs, and some moss. If you can, bring them soaked." "Okay." And dashed out of the doctor's room. Skillfully avoiding the wounded warriors. "I gave Poppy herbs." Said Bumble. "Anyway, do you have any ideas?" he asked Shell. "Yes, my idea is to ask StarClan if they can let those pain-in-the-head clans away from our territory and leave us in peace. If that's possible." Complained Shell. "Any other ideas?" asked Bumble. Scar was listening carefully and thinking carefully. As Shell was trying to think of a better idea, Leaf burst in. "Why don't we truce with CloudClan?" asked Leaf. Shell flinched. 'how much did he hear us outside?' wondered Shell. "What a good idea!" yelled Bumble. "You are kind of the smart guy!" Leaf looked a bit red more than pale orange. "Right! straight to Slash!" yowled Scar. And they set off.

"Now, you must use your nose. What do you smell?" asked Pigeon. "A lot of mouse, a bit of vole, and the last battle with SnowClan and RainClan." Reported Lunar. "anything suspicious?" asked Jag. "Because I can't smell anything." "Me nither." Added Ash. "Well, as I have a very sensitive nose, I smell a fresh scent of tiger mixed with rabbit and dog. A wonderful combination of the open." "The open,..." Wondered Pigeon. "LightningClan?! what the heck would LightningClan be doing on our territory?" Spat Jag. "And I can smell fresh pigeon blood too." said Lunar, getting confused. "We must tell Sunset at once!" roared Ash with furry. Lunar got double confused.

When Lunar's patrol arrived, another patrol was reporting to Sunset. "Sunset, we found a fresh trace of LightningClan!" growled Pigeon. Sunset looked as she was going to explode. "Why do the other clans keep coming to CloudClan..." roared Sunset. "Jag, set an extra patrol at sunset!" ordered Sunset. "I was waiting for your command." Said Jag bowing his head and dashing off. "Blaze, can you fill in Jag's place in his patrol?" asked Sunset addressing Blaze. "Come on, let's go!" roared Blaze.

"I smell LightingCla-" as Lunar was reporting what he was smelling, he was cut short by Ash's unexpected roar. "Hey you! what do you want?!" when the rest of the patrol looked at where Ash was roaring, they growled in an instant, because where Ash was roaring, there were three LightningClan tigers sitting on the border.

"We need to talk to Sunset." Said Bumble. "Why?" demanded Pigeon. "Just first please take us to Sunset." asked Scar. Lunar shivered. 'What kind of scar is that?!' thought Lunar. If he had said that out loud, his jaws would be wide apart by now. Pigeon shook his head and said. "Okay, we'll take you to Sunset. but don't make any kind of trouble, she had enough of LightningClan already." The tiger who asked to take them to Sunset seemed fed up getting orders, but he held his tongue. He could never win a battle on CloudClan territory. And followed the CloudClan tigers, quieter than a mouse.

Now Sunset looked like she almost was going to explode again when she saw the guests from LightningClan. Sunset bristled with furry. So a female who looked like she had cubs, whispered a few words to calm her down. Sunset flattened her fur. "What do you want?" Sunset growled. Emerald pretended to be asleep. Smoke snorted. Viper asked Lunar, "what's happening?" "you'll find out soon enough" responded Lunar not keeping his eyes off the LightningClan warriors to see Viper. "What do you want?!" roared a Blackish tiger. "Shut up Darkness, I'm asking questions." snarled Sunset at Darkness. Darkness did a tiny flinch. "What do you want?" asked Sunset firmly. "We need to talk to you... in private." Replied the female with the long scar. Sunset took a very, very, very deep breath. "Okay, follow me." Sighed Sunset as she watched the warriors climb up the high meeting rock. "The meeting will start again soon, you can all go back to duty." Yowled Sunset loudly as she disappeared into her rocky cave den. And all the warriors, apprentices, cub-mothers all separated into chunks of stripy fur.

Lunar asked Viper as he groomed himself. "So, what did you do while I was on patrol?" "oh the usual, removed ticks from the elders, gave fresh kill to the cub-mothers, changed the moss in the warriors den. Boring!" snorted Viper. "How was your patrol?" "we found a trace of LightningClan, then found LightningClan, and took LightningClan all the way here. A bit confusing day with LightningClan. That's my story." Reported Lunar, half snorting as Sunset called the clan again for the meeting. "Tigers of CloudClan, Scar here will now tell you Slash's message." And she took a few steps back for Scar. Scar purred with respect. "Thank you, Slash needs some help, since SnowClan and RainClan became closer together after the battle against CloudClan, RainClan and SnowClan made a truce. And raided on LightningClan. We won, but that cost Breeze's left eye, and many warriors got injured, and Silver's cub died. So Slash made a decision." she took a very, very deep breath, and quickly yowled out Slash's decision, "he decided to make a truce with CloudClan!" and winced too small for the large CloudClan to see. And that's how the four clans became united to two clans.

the warriors, and also the deputy started whispering only for each other to hear, then the talked with the normal voice, and they started talked and yowled, and panicked a little. And the cub-mothers started whispering to each other about what will Sunset's decision be. The apprentices eyes were not just big, they were huge! the cubs huddled close to their mothers. Jag yowled out with frustration just when the warriors stopped panicking, "will you truce Sunset?!" "yes!" agreed Flame. "Will you?" "I wish if you'd truce!" yowled Lunar bravely. "Me too!" "and me!" agreed the other apprentices, and they yowled out, "truce LightningClan!" a lot of times. until the others had to join in. so Sunset had to truce with LightningClan. "Okay, Scar, go back to LightningClan and tell Slash we're going to truce. And make sure that you bring the whole clan." Ordered Sunset. Scar dipped her head and leaped off the rock with the rest of her patrol. The clan opened up for the warriors to get through. "Oh Lunar, will this go good?" asked Viper. Lunar sighed, "we're going to have to wait." "But I'm still worried, I wonder if this is a good idea..." And Lunar sat there with Viper, sharing thoughts, and enjoying the full moon. For the first time, Lunar felt absolute peace. even though nobody told Lunar what StarClan is, Lunar realized that the stars in the night sky are actually tigers every single one of them. And the female tiger in his dream was a StarClan warrior. That made Lunar sorry for the StarClan warrior. he had not knew that. "Hey Viper?" called Lunar. "What, Lunar?" replied Viper. "I have a StarClan warrior in my dreams. cool huh?" "really? I have one too, a tiger named Flint. He says there's a danger in the clan." "My warrior said the same thing!" Viper purred. "What does your warrior look like?" Lunar looked at the night sky. "She looks like that the star just behind that spotted leaf." "Then she must be Spot. Flint said so. I guess she told you to come to CloudClan." Lunar purred, "yes, how did you know? Flint told you I guess?" "yes... He did, I must be a very lucky apprentice to have you. how about you?" "I feel the same way, we must have a secret between us." "I know what it is." "What?" "StarClan." "Why don't we ask Emerald?" "okay, but in the morning." Yawned Viper. Then, like magic, Flint and Spot appeared in front of their eyes. Lunar and Viper jumped in surprise. "Only you can save the clans from the danger." Said Flint deeply. Flint nodded at Spot. Spot took a deep breath. "We will tell you the danger." Said Spot bravely. "Who is it?" asked Lunar and Viper almost at the same time. Flint nodded to Spot again. "The danger is Darkness, the greatest warrior in the clans." Hissed Spot. Viper gulped. "Do you think we can stop him?" asked Lunar. "yeah, we're still apprentices." Added Viper crouching smaller and smaller. Flint purred. "you two will be warriors by then." Viper straightened up with courage. "And remember, you're not alone." Spot purred and faded away with Flint as the two tigers, Lunar and Viper fell into a dream of victory.

Chapter Two

Four into Two

The next morning the two apprentices went to chore duty. They hunted for the elders, cub-mothers, warriors, and other apprentices. And some for themselves Jag said they were so good, he gave them extra prey. After breakfast, their mentors went straight to battle practice. They learned sliding underbelly, pinning, and nipping on enemy's necks. Also, they learned weight changing. It was quite easy for them small apprentices to spin while Jag was holding them, to make him lose balance and fall to the ground. Then hunting practice came. It took time to make Viper's jump correct. "Viper, why did you hide those thing of jumping? why, you're even higher than me!" said Snow. "I'm sure that prey will think you as a cloud!" Joked Lunar. They heard paws. A lot of paws. Just like, "LightingClan!" yowled Viper and Lunar happily. "They're finally here!" sighed Snow. "Let's go greet them!" chirped Lunar as their mentors puffed after them. Slash, the LightingClan leader dipped her head. Jag dipped back. "What an honer to be with you." Purred Jag. "It is a bigger honer to join you." But little did they knew, there was someone watching in the dark shadows, waiting to jump at it's prey.

In some time, Sunset and Slash managed to get the two clans to keep calm in one place. Once they settled down, they started their announcement. Sunset started. "Here are all CloudClan and LightingClan." The tigers cheered in unison. Slash gave the signal to be quiet. "From this day on, with LightingClan's name and our power, our clan will be called StrikeClan." Roared Slash with a hint of joy. The leaders rose in pride as StrikeClan cheered in happiness. "Our territory will be one with our clan. There will be no boundaries between us." Added Sunset. The crowd cheered more wildly than the first time. "Any questions?" "who's the real leader?" asked someone who was CloudClan's doctor. "We both are." Said Slash seriously. "We might have to separate, or more." Lunar and Viper were shivering during the whole announcement. Because Darkness was right in the middle of them. 'Viper!' called Lunar on their private friend link. They could link and chat wherever they were in their minds. 'What? oh, is this about the you-know-who?' 'yeah I think there's a little bit of a problem.' 'why?' 'now that there's only two clans, would it be easier to raid?' 'I was such an idiot! why am I so thoughtless?' 'then we must be stronger. And for that, we're going to have to get some help.' 'From who?' 'our trustiest mentors.' 'Okay, I'm linking off now.' Even after they finished their chat, Sunset was still answering questions. "No Pigeon, we don't know if we're going to share our dens. Yes, we going to share almost everything..." After a time that seemed like forever, StrikeClan finally started like a normal clan. The cubs are playing, the cub-mothers are chattering, the apprentices are doing chores, the warriors are asking a LOT of questions, the leaders and deputes are having a meeting. And something unusual. Darkness slithering around the StrikeClan border, near RainClan and SnowClan's united clan. Lunar and Viper decided it was a good chance to tell their mentors about Darkness. They dashed into the warrior's den. They got Snow. Jag was busy from a meeting about uniting and stuff. They explained about Spot and Flint, and explained about the danger in the clan and Darkness. Snow was speechless. "Okay, I can believe the Darkness thing, but how are we going to fight him?" "maybe we might not have to fight with him with teeth and claws." Viper meowed hopefully. Lunar was curious. "Then how will we fight him?" Snow nodded in agreement. "Well, the thing I had in mind is, how about we try to outnumber him?" Viper meowed. "How?" said Snow and Lunar at the same time. "I don't exactly know if it will work, but the idea is spreading what we know about Darkness." "Oh, that's an idea." Agreed Lunar. "Quite impressive, but how can we persuade the other clan?" asked Snow. "I have two ideas. One is getting StarClan sending something to the other clan. And the other is to tell them by ourselves. Somehow." Suggested Viper. "Well, it's worth a try." Purred Lunar. "But first, let's tell this to Jag." "Did someone say my name?" meowed Jag. The three tigers looked behind in surprise. "Oh yes." meowed Viper seriously. "We have something very important to tell you." Lunar and Viper tumbled out every single word out of their jaws. Jag too, was speechless. "I was expecting this." Said Viper confidently. Jag shook himself to his thoughts. "We thought it would be easier if we had a deputy on our side first." Said Lunar as he shifted his paws. "Okay, you got me on your side, and what should I say to Sunset and Slash?" asked Jag more seriously. "Easy." Viper fluffed up. "Just tell what we just told them." "Don't forget the you-know-who." Pointed Lunar. "Who's the you-know..." Started Snow. He blinked. "Oh! right! silly me." He shook himself in silliness. "Just wait here!" yelled Jag over his shoulders as he dashed off. "What should we do?" wondered Viper. "I have an idea." Said Lunar slyly. "I got you prey!" yowled Lunar as he pounced on Viper's back. "Help!" Viper pretended to be frightened and rolled Lunar off his back. Snow was watching like he was watching a movie. He got a mouse and started to eat as he watched. Lunar had got to his paws and gave Viper a blow with sheathed claws. Viper narrowly missed the blow by ducking. Then he went under Lunar's belly, and kicked with his paws so Lunar lost balance and fell sideways. Viper took the chance and pounced on top of him. But Lunar was quicker. He rolled to the side pushed Viper in midair. Viper pretended he gave up. When Lunar had his head up in triumph, Viper rolled him over. Lunar rolled with him. They rolled and rolled and crashed into Jag. They lay there for second, then Viper started laughing. Really hard. "What's so funny?" said an upside down Lunar. Viper's laughing slowly faded away. "It just felt funny." Still giggling. "So anyway, what did Sunset and Slash say?" "I was getting to that." Said Jag as he groomed himself. "They said it was okay if only if we take a few warriors with us. But none of the senior warriors." "Why?" asked Lunar. "So they will think of talk, not battle." Pointed Snow. "When do we go?" asked Viper and Lunar in unison. "At noon, after lunch." answered Snow. "let's wait by doing...I have no idea." meowed Viper as he sat down. "Why don't you do some chores in the doctor's room?" suggested Jag "I guess there's no other choice." Sighed Lunar. "Come on, race you!" yowled Viper under his breath. "No fair!" Lunar yelled back. In the doctor's room, there was Shell and Diamond the doctors were fretting over something. "What's wrong?" asked Viper. "Oh good." Sighed Diamond her voice suddenly bright. "Can you do us a favor?" asked Shell. "What?" asked Lunar back. "We're almost out of catmint. It used to be around the training clearing, and now they're gone. And the other patch is quite a long way away." Explained Shell. "What does it look like?" asked Lunar again. "Here's a leaf." Diamond held a leaf in her jaws. Viper examined it, and Lunar sniffed it. "I think we got it." Nodded Lunar. "Can you get these too if you can please?" asked Diamond as she pushed a few leaves forward. Lunar sneezed by the strong scent of the leaves. "Are these in the same place with the catmint?" asked Viper. "No tiger bothers to go there, so we don't know either." Purred Shell with a shrug. Viper and Lunar looked at each other and dashed off to find the herbs.

before long, the two apprentices were in a deep forest. "This was the place, right?" said Lunar not looking at Viper. "Yup." Said Viper not looking at Lunar. Lunar's head jerked up. He smelled something. "Wait, I smell something!" yelled Lunar. Viper ran to catch up with him. "We found the herbs!" yowled Viper in happiness. "You stay here." Said Lunar as he dashed off. "Where are you going?" Yowled Viper in surprise. Lunar yowled back. "I'm going to get some help!" "come back soon!" yelled Viper back. "I will!" yelled Lunar from a long distance. When Lunar was gone, Viper picked the herb leaves to collect them later. A few minutes later, Lunar, Emerald, and Smoke trotted up to Viper and the herbs. Viper swiftly divided the leaves into four. "Take a bundle." They each took a bundle of herbs. And went back to the CloudClan camp.

When they got to the doctor's room, Diamond and Shell were delighted. "You got all the herbs!" gasped Shell in amazement. Diamond fluffed up in triumph. "Now we'll be prepared for winter or any sickness." "Great." Purred Emerald. "But now what do we do?" "I have one." Meowed Lunar slyly. "Smoke, you're it!" yowled Lunar playfully. "No fair!" yowled Smoke as he chased after them. "Can't catch me!" "But I got you!" Smoke pounced on top of Viper. "Now you're it!" "Viper pretended to look hurt, and nudged Emerald, who didn't know anything. "Got you!" said Viper. "Oops." Said Emerald. And snapped into chasing mode. The four apprentices were exhausted by sunset. "I don't know about you guys, but I need some sleep." Yawned Viper first. "I couldn't said it better myself. Let's go." Yawned Smoke. And the four apprentices headed to the apprentice's den. And soon was fast asleep in the den. Thinking about what will happen next.

This is Chapter one to Chapter two. There might be some, or a lot of errors. (If there are errors, please ignore ^^;) Hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
